Question: A pink pair of socks costs $$28$, which is $4$ times as much as a silver watch costs. How much does the silver watch cost?
The cost of the pink pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the silver watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$28 \div 4$ $$28 \div 4 = $7$ A silver watch costs $$7$.